Lasting Impressions: First Day At The Academy!
by amused4ever
Summary: From day one, Uzumaki Naruto has been distrusted by the Konoha villagers...but with the first day of Ninja Academy, he'll change that! Watch as friends are made, crushes are established, and dreams flourish! But Naruto has to make it on time first...


Sorry guys! This was supposed to be up a while ago, but I had some modem/connection problems...but it's all good now!

* * *

**Author's Note**: For those of you who know me, hi! For those of you who don't, hi! So what is this, you say? Well, I'm pretty sure it's a Naruto fanfiction, but maybe I should go on and double-check anyways… On a more serious tone: YAY! This is my first fanfic for a series I'm TOTALLY in love with! Squeeeee! It's made a fangirl outta me when I loathe fangirls, and an anime fan outta me when I don't even like most anime! Thank you, Kishimoto Masashi! So anyways, _Lasting_ _Impressions: First Day At The Academy!_ is a collection of one-shots focusing around Naruto's first day of Ninja Academy and the relationships established during that first day. Basically, I wanted to visit a time in the storyline not visited by most except in angst-ridden accounts—Naruto's past—and deliver some short stories showing _how_ the characters might have developed into what they are today in the actual show. And I love it whenever we get to see the ninja kids as, well, little kids! I died for those episodes. XD. I hope this fanfic gives the opportunity, for those who want it, to focus on the characters of _Naruto_ rather than what's happening to the characters, as most fanfics do. Look down below for some Japanese vocabulary in advance. Later!

* * *

-Names are written in traditional Japanese style, with surname first. I warn you now, I speak English and then Spanish, no Japanese—sorry if I get meanings skewed or whatever. I tried to make the meanings of words used obvious in the story, but here's clarification so you know: 

_baka-_ idiot

_kutabacchimae-_ fuck you

_kusotare-_ bastard (child)

_kaibutsu_- monster

_akuma-_ demon

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the show _Naruto_ or any of its characters. Damn.

* * *

**

Uzamaki Naruto woke up with the brilliant morning sun shining through the blinds on his window. Squinting at the bright light, Naruto blinked a few times, yawned widely, rolled over on his side away from the window, and promptly fell back asleep.

The next time he awoke, a consistent banging was ringing through his small, one room apartment. "Get up, Naruto-kun! This is your wake-up call!"

Naruto gave a huge yawn, listening to the gruff, deep voice as it yelled through the thick wood of the door. Shifting and sitting up in his bed, Naruto stretched like a lazy cat in the sun on a hot day while the banging continues a little bit longer. Naruto slid out of bed, and the banging stopped as his small feet pattered gently against the cold wood floor. By the time Naruto had opened the door to his apartment and leaned outside, whoever had been sent to wake him up this time had already disappeared. Naruto peered down the path, pushing his sleeping-cap out of his eyes, but could only see Old Man Kourou sauntering back to his own apartment with a bag of groceries. Naruto sighed and shut the door. It was like this most days; if he was lucky, or got up fast enough, some days he could get them to talk with him. But usually, none of the ANBU ninjas that were sent considered waking up Naruto, the eight-year-old village orphan, worthy of much attention.

Slipping off his sleeping-cap, Naruto stretched again as he walked back into his apartment. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall next to his bed, Naruto began to debate what kind of cereal he should have this morning. Searching the kitchen for a suitable breakfast, his eyes traveled over the calendar hanging on his fridge, glimpsing the big red star he had drawn at the beginning of the month to mark his first day at the Ninja Academy. Naruto spotted the two boxes of cereal Old Man Kourou had told him to eat well today because…because…

Naruto suddenly froze and gulped. Turning back to the calendar with a stricken look on his face, Naruto gazed once more at the red star. Marking the first day of Ninja Academy. And according to the calendar, marking today.

Old Man Kourou had told him to eat well today because he should be strong and good to go on the first day at the Academy.

"Aw, _man_," Naruto groaned.

Slowly, he looked at the clock once more, afraid of what he would find. Naruto didn't really understand why, but sometimes the ANBU ninjas didn't really seem as if they liked him that much. the one who had been sent to wake up Naruto today appeared like he was one of those kind…everybody knew today was the first day of Ninja Academy for the new class. The Ninja Academy began classes at eight o'clock in the morning, sharp.

But the ANBU ninja had woken Naruto up at seven forty-eight in the morning. Sharp.

"Gah!" Naruto jumped and ran into the bathroom beside the kitchen part of his apartment, and emerged a few seconds later with water dripping from his face and hair. Over at his closet, he swapped the gray T-shirt and orange pants with rabbits on them that he used as his pajamas for navy-blue T-shirt, orange shorts, and an orange over-vest. He ran for the front door, only stopping to snatch a consent form to attend the Academy—signed by the Hokage himself—from the round table in the middle of the apartment. Naruto was still putting on his sandals while he flew out the door. He had to make a fifteen-minute walk in less than twelve minutes; and he would NOT be late on the first day of Ninja Academy.

He was going to be Hokage, after all.

Naruto reached the end of the pathway, swinging around to scamper down the stairs. He had lived on the third floor of the village's apartment complex for as long as he could remember, so Naruto was more than used to sprinting down, or even occasionally sliding down, the stairs. What he was NOT used to, however, was a foot sneaking itself in between his legs at the last second, causing him to fall face-first down the first couple of stairs, landing bottoms-up.

Stunned, Naruto's mind barely registered the harsh laughing ringing from above him while his body remained frozen, stomach-down on the steps. But somewhere at the back of his subconscious, Naruto recognized the loudest laughter out of the chorus. Flinching at the aches in his body that would soon be a new set of bruises, Naruto picked himself up to turn around and squinted at the three older boys at the top of the stairs.

"What you lookin' at, _baka_? I thought the ground would interest ya, seein' as you're _scum_."

The snotty voice rang out from the tallest of the three boys, above the continued laughter of the other two. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realized exactly who had spoken, and apparently tripped, him.

"Makoto," Naruto spat, heaving himself up from the floor. The older boy sneered.

"That's Makoto-_sama_ to you, freak."

Fujiwa Makoto had been a torment to Naruto's short life for as long as he could remember. Taller by at least three heads, and bigger to top that off, it seemed as if when misery and Naruto met Makoto was involved somewhere in the equation. Stealing his spending money, ruining his lunch, blaming trouble on him—you name it, Makoto could do it. Sometimes he got caught, but most of the time it just seemed like none of the adults cared what happened to Naruto, even if it was happening in plain sight. And the fact that Makoto had a boyish, round face that could turn charming in an instant, deep brown eyes that could look innocent within a moment, and a crooked grin that matched his bed-head of messy brown hair in a perfectly "sweet" way did NOT help Naruto's side of the story at all. Also not to mention Makoto's two henchmen, Houstu Akira and Jouga Sano, who followed him around everywhere. Both had well-known fathers in the village, and so most people showed the little gang of boys respect if not favoritism.

"What're you in such a hurry for, anyways?" Makoto jeered from the top of the stairs. "Gonna miss your breakfast at the garbage dump?"

Naruto didn't really know why Makoto picked on him so much; maybe it was because Naruto was an easy target, and he rarely got in trouble for doing it. But one thing Naruto did usually do that amused Makoto to no ends was fight back, no matter the chance of him actually winning. Naruto was never afraid to take a swing, even when he missed.

Today, however, nothing could happen. Naruto's fist had been tightening into a ball while Makoto spoke, but he knew he couldn't get into a fight right now…he still needed to get to the Academy quickly. Naruto was smart enough to know that if he started something with Makoto, more likely than not he wouldn't make it to the Academy in time enough.

Grimacing a bit, Naruto swung around and started down the rest of the stairs while Akira and Sano were still snickering at Makoto's last comment. _Later_, Naruto promised himself. _I'll find Makoto later and tell him where I really get my breakfast from._ He nodded with satisfaction as his sandals clanked on the metal stairway.

Makoto, though, wasn't about to let Naruto get away that easily. As soon as Naruto had turned his back, the smug look of triumph on Makoto's face transformed into an ugly, brutal one. "Where do you think you're going?!" Makoto called fiercely as Naruto disappeared down the flight of stairs. His friends halted their laughing when Makoto took off after the blonde orphan. "I'm not done with you yet, Naruto!"

Sprinting down the stairs, Naruto paid no heed to Makoto's shout; his thoughts were already preoccupied with mapping all the shortcuts to the academy. _No way I'm gonna be late_, Naruto reassured himself. _No way._ As he clattered down the remaining steps, Naruto glances around at the street. There weren't many people out yet, just a few errand runners and the like. Most windows were still shut and curtains still drawn. That was good, it meant Naruto could probably run most of the way and not get yelled at or stopped…

Suddenly Naruto heard a small giggle to his left, and turned his head in reaction as his feet hit the dirt-packed path below the metal stairs. Naruto stopped at the bottom of the stairs, holding the rail while he observed the sight that met his eyes. The giggle had some from a girl, who looked to be around Naruto's age. Skipping down the walkway adjacent to Naruto, she wore a light blue sundress with red shorts underneath, a small canvas bag swinging in her grasp and her pink hair flopping across her aqua eyes as she bounced up and down, an excited smile on her lips. Further behind the girl two women strolled, laughing and chattering—one of the women had aqua eyes identical to the girl's. Naruto cocked his head slightly, recognizing the head of sakura-bloom colored hair; he had seen the girl before, playing with some of the other village children at times. But he had never actually met her, and didn't know her name. She was probably headed to the Academy right now. Naruto's brow furrowed: he knew the other kids had a nickname for her, but he couldn't remember what—

As if sensing Naruto was watching her, the girl slowed her skipping and turned her gaze towards Naruto, who was still standing at the bottom of the apartment complex stairs. Naruto felt his cheeks redden as he quickly looked at his feet feeling guilty for being caught staring. When he raised his head again, the girl was standing there and now watching him. Naruto began to give a tentative smile when the girl's eyes went wide. Naruto had a second to be confused before what felt like a freight train slammed into the mall of his back.

Naruto sprawled forward and landed face-first in the dirt, dust filling his nose, mouth, and eyes. Makoto landed with a resounding _thud_ from the jump-kick he had just used to nail Naruto, a surprising brutality shining in his boyish, deep brown eyes. Sputtering, Naruto began lifting himself up from the ground only to be tackled by Akira and Sano. Naruto was too shocked by the kick to do anything but look up stupidly at the wickedly-grinning Makoto while Akira and Sano pinned each of Naruto's arms to the ground so he was stomach-up towards the sky.

"There you go, Naruto," Makoto sneered as he bent over Naruto. He was a cruel, darkened silhouette from Naruto's position on the ground. "Back on the ground where you belong."

Naruto more or less snarled at the older boy as Akira and Sano laughed at Makoto's statement. Makoto's own laughter, however, quieted and caught in his throat as he noticed the corner of a slip of paper poking out from Naruto's orange vest. It glowed brilliantly white in the morning sun. Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Makoto leaned forward further and snatched he paper out. Naruto flinched at the quick movement.

Straightening up, Makoto unfolded the piece of paper and read it, Akira's and Sano's laughter finally dying out. Naruto squinted at Makoto's figure, still pinned to the ground. Realizing what Makoto had, a fierce anger instantly ignited itself within Naruto. He struggled for a moment only to be pinched in the stomach by Sano and swatted on the head by Akira. "_Makoto_!" Naruto yelled, "Leave that alone! It's not yours!"

Makoto stiffened at Naruto's voice. Busy as Naruto had been with worrying about what Makoto would do with the consent form, Naruto hadn't noticed the lack of snide remarks that usually accompanied Makoto finding something valuable to Naruto. Actually, Makoto wasn't saying anything at all. Instead he was just standing there, stock still, silent…too silent. Naruto stopped struggling, and knew something was extremely wrong. Even Akira and Sano were staring at Makoto, confused. Without warning, Makoto suddenly stated shaking uncontrollably, his hands balling into fists and crumpling the consent form in the process. Naruto didn't protest, though; his face just grimaced in a mix of anger and puzzlement. And then as suddenly as Makoto had started shaking, the older boy swung around to glare at Naruto, an intense rage in his brown eyes of which Naruto had never seen until now…

And at that very moment, for the first time ever, the blonde was terrified for his actual life.

"A _shinobi_, huh? Is _that_ what you expect to be?" Makoto hissed at Naruto, his voice dangerously low and his face twisted insanely. He grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, scratching Naruto's neck, and roughly heaved Naruto half-off the ground, Akira and Sano barely getting out of the way. Makoto's eyes were wild now, and Naruto clutched at Makoto's arm in fear. Makoto brought his other arm back behind his head, his hand in a fist. Naruto was able to see over Makoto for a split second before Makoto swung, and saw the pink-haired girl with hands to her face in horror as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. then Makoto's face filled Naruto's vision again, leering.

"_Kutabacchimae_, scumbag!"

Naruto's left eye exploded with pain as Makoto's fist connected, snapping Naruto's neck back dangerously fast. Naruto felt himself fall to the ground, the pain so intense it had a numbing effect. Akira had Sano had fallen back from Makoto and Naruto, staring with the same horror as the little girl at their crazed leader as he began pounding Naruto to the ground rather relentlessly. Naruto was blinded by the pain of the blows, tears leaking down his face as he tried to scamper away from Makoto's beating. But each time Makoto merely dragged Naruto back and kneed him or kicked him or punched him…

"You _kusotare_! You bastard!" Makoto screamed savagely. "You are worthless! You don't deserve this, let alone life! _Kaibustu_! Monster! _Akuma_! Demon! YOU LITTLE DEMON!!"

Makoto was starting to draw others' attention, now but didn't care—he was blinded as well, although with tears of fury. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" Makoto's screams were hysterical. "YOU KILLED HER, you son of a—"

The screams of Makoto were abruptly cut off as he flew backwards, off Naruto and into the ground. Stunned, the boy laid on his back for a few moments before getting up on one elbow, anger replaced with shock. On his right cheek, a long and thin mark was reddening, beginning to bruise.

"That, Makoto-kun, is quite _enough_."

Over Naruto stood Old Man Kourou, cane ready to strike again if needed.

Deafening silence fell upon the scene as Makoto recovered his wits and Kourou eyed the boy sternly. Akira and Sano cowered by the staircase, amazed by the display of strength Kourou had shown with his whack to Makoto, even if it was with a cane. In minutes Makoto regained his composure and got up, watching the older man cautiously. Naruto whimpered quietly behind Kourou.

"Your father and Hokage-sama will be hearing about this, Makoto," Old Man Kourou said firmly. "It would be best if you and your friends ran along now."

Makoto's face hardened again, and he took a couple steps forwards. "If my father or the Hokage had any common sense, they would've done what I just did to a much greater extent! That _akuma_ killed—"

"Watch your mouth, boy," Kourou snapped, his aged eyes blazing. "You speak out of line and on dangerous turf."

Makoto sneered, and closed the distance between himself and the man. "It isn't me who is on dangerous turf here!" Makoto said, gesturing at the consent form.

Kourou glared at the boy. "Your father and Hokage-sama _will_ hear of this. All of this."

Makoto's face twisted into a growl, but he began to walk away, past Old Man Kourou. "Come on, Akira, Sano," Makoto commanded. The two boys shuffled after him. Makoto looked back once more to find Naruto watching him through slitted eyes, raising himself from the ground tenderly. Makoto's anger lit again, and he spit a wad of saliva at Naruto's face, barely missing.

"Hear this, old man," Makoto stated almost grandly, though keeping his eyes on Naruto. "If he follows this path, he _will_ cause the death of others…and not necessarily of our enemies!"

With that, Makoto swung around and trotted off, Akira and Sano following hesitantly in his wake.

Kourou watched them go warily, pushing his spectacles up his nose repeatedly. _Fear of being pounded in by an old man should keep that brat from being so brazen with Naruto for a while,_ he assured himself. At the thought of the blonde, Kourou glanced down to see Naruto glaring through a swelling eye at the retreating back of Makoto from his knees. Kourou turned to the boy and placed his age-spotted hand on the nest of wild, yellow hair. "You should be careful with that boy, Naruto-kun," Kourou said, not unkindly.

Naruto switched his piercing blue eyes to Kourou's fondly smiling face. "I'm not afraid of Makoto, and I never will be."

The boy said it with such authority, Kourou felt his cheek twitch into a small grin. So sure of himself, this one was. "Still, it would be foolish not to act with caution, boy. He is much bigger than you right now, Makoto is, and happens to be capable of more than a scraped knee, as you have just witnessed." Kourou looked over at the alley the wannabe thugs had retreated through. "That will be quite a bruise on you eye within an hour, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gingerly felt the cheekbone beneath his left eye and could already tell it was bigger than normal. Sighing, Naruto pushed himself to a sitting position, one of his forearms brushing against a knee as he did. Bringing his arm up, Naruto realized blood was smeared across it—due to a deep cut embedded in his right knee. Now that Naruto had noticed the scrape, he also felt the stinging sensation—the rock guilty of the injury was still buried in it.

"I can help you with that."

Naruto jumped a little at the voice coming from beside him, and turned to find the girl in the sundress peering at him with clear, aqua-green eyes. She was holding up the small bag Naruto had seen her swinging around earlier, giving the blonde a shy smile. "I have some band-aids."

Kourou suppressed a chuckle at the sight of Naruto's expression in reaction to the girl's words. The older man knew many people didn't often acknowledge the boy, let alone offer help. So he could excuse the surprised, blank look Naruto gave the girl while searching her sincere face with confused blue eyes. Accepting that the girl really meant her words, Naruto slowly returned the girl's shy smile with his own and gave a tiny nod of his head.

Using a moist cloth from her bag, it didn't take long for the girl to wipe the blood off of Naruto's knee. Humming quietly, she turned to her bag and began rummaging through it for a few seconds. Finally her hand emerged holding two band-aids, one with tiny stars decorating its blue exterior and the other sporting little squirrels. "Okay," she interrupted herself, and then thrusted the band-aids into Naruto's face, causing him to lean back a little. "Which one do you want?"

"Uh…"

Kourou watched the two interact, thoroughly amused by the situation unfolding in front of him. The girl was smiling cutely, her eyes closed, as Naruto looked completely perplexed about the question she had just asked him. Naruto glanced pleadingly at the older man, for some reason or another now unsure of himself or this girl before him. Kourou shook his head dotingly, and winked. "Naruto-kun likes the stars in the night sky, does he not?"

Naruto quickly agreed his head, relieved for the lifeline the old man had thrown out to him. "Yeah! I like that one!"

The girl nodded and began humming again, carefully putting the band-aid on the scrape with deft hands. As she did so, Naruto was drawn into the characteristics of the girl's face, studying it and trying to place it with a name. He had seen her before, he knew that, and had heard other kids talking to her. But he couldn't seem to remember who she was. Maybe he hadn't heard her name before, like he had thought. There was a nickname the other village children called her, though, and it was _right_ on the tip of his tongue…

"There!" the girl said cheerfully, giving the band-aid now cleanly secure on Naruto's knee a little pat. "All better!"

"Billboard forehead!"

The smile froze on the girl's lips when she heard the familiar teasing name; Naruto didn't seem to notice as his face lit up and his eyes danced with pride at being able to remember the nickname. Kourou raised an eyebrow at Naruto's exclamation as he observed the scene from above. A glimmer of tears formed in the girl's aqua eyes, the smile falling of her face as she fully registered what Naruto had said.

"That's what the other kids call you, right?" Naruto asked the girl enthusiastically. The earlier light that had sparkled in the girl's face vanished as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Naruto paid no heed to the sudden change in the girl's behavior and instead leaned in closer with a ridiculous grin on his bruised face. Naruto gave a small chortle.

"I think you're really pretty!"

The girl's aqua eyes widened in surprise as she quickly looked back up at Naruto. The stupid grin was still plastered across his face, and somehow she knew Naruto was not mocking her in any way whatsoever. The spark came back to the girl's expression and she returned Naruto's grin. "Sakura," the girl informed Naruto. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

Naruto nodded in reply, watching the girl smile. With the bright morning sun glancing off her pink hair like that, she was really cute, like an angel…Naruto blushed a little at the thought and lightly scratched the back of his head, jumping up from the ground. "Well, thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto blurted. "For the band-aid. It really helped!"

Sakura's smile grew; for some reason the blonde boy made her feel more at ease than most of the other village children. Peering past the scratches and forming black eye, she could see Naruto was around her own age. Sakura wondered if he had been heading to the Academy, like her! Eyes shining with excitement, she was about to open her mouth and ask him when—

"Sakura-chan! What are you _doing_?!"

The frantic voice of Sakura's mother interrupted the friendly conversation between the two, soon followed by the action of Sakura's mother whisking her away behind the purple folds of her dress. Naruto found himself meeting the harsh, accusing glare of the aqua green eyes so similar to Sakura's, and instantly felt extremely small. Though the eyes appeared like Sakura's, there was no warmth or acceptance in their stare—at all.

"_You_!" she snapped at Naruto. The last of his previous smile slipped away as he now lowered _his_ gaze to the ground, prepared for the scolding that always seemed to accompany his presence anywhere, at anytime. His cheeks began to redden again, but this time with shame. Sakura's mother continued. "What have you been doing with my daughter? By the spirits, it you have done _anything_ to harm her, I will—"

"Haruno-san, you have very little time left to get young Sakura-chan to the Academy. I suggest you leave this for later, hmm? We don't want her to be late on her first day!"

Naruto started at the kind but firm words of Kourou; he had entirely forgotten about the old man, and now was relieved someone had again stepped in to halt the assault. Sakura's mother simply moved her glare from Naruto to Kourou, but the older man was unperturbed. Instead, he smiled and winked at Sakura, who was peeking around her mother and then giggled at the gesture. "If you notice, your daughter is fine," Kourou continued, "and Naruto is actually the one covered in bruises. She was just stopping to make sure the boy was okay, and to help him with a band-aid. A fine young lady she is. Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously from behind her mother. "Yeah, that's right Kourou-san!"

Sakura's mother glared daggers at the old man as he smiled gently. "You see, no harm done here."

Pouching her lower lip, Sakura's mother gave a guttural "_harrumph_" and one last death-glare at Naruto. "Very well," she sniffed. "If you say so, Kourou-san. Good day."

And with that, she steered Sakura back towards the street where the other lady with them had been waiting. She waited until they were a little farther off before saying anything, but Naruto still caught some snippets of the low scolding Sakura received with hard glances thrown back at him. "Sakura…I _told_ you…consorting…the likes…of _him_…"

Kourou watched Naruto's expression fall and him posture sag, and knew the boy had heard the woman's words to her daughter. His heart went out to the boy—Kourou was generally pretty good at reading people, and could tell easily that Naruto was one of those children who thrived on the attention of others, more so than usual. Perhaps because he rarely received any. Nevertheless, Naruto was dependent on other people to recognize his existence, and with his circumstances he was the worst possible child for this particular sort of attribute. The confusion and lost feeling Naruto must be experiencing at rejection from an adult—a mother, especially—was written all over his face, reflected in his deep blue eyes. For that was all Naruto was: a lost and confused child, seeking anything but rejection.

Sneezing, Kourou shook his head violently to clear his thoughts. It was time to move along now. "Naruto-kun," Kourou spoke up, catching the boy's attention. "Don't you have somewhere you should be going, too?"

Naruto sighed and turned towards Kourou, who was now holding out the Academy permission slip, retrieved from Makoto's grasp. "Right," Naruto said, attempting a laugh. "The Academy!" Kourou nodded and handed the form to Naruto, who took it with a big smile…the smile still remained hidden in the depths of his blue eyes, though.

_Best not to dwell,_ Kourou thought. "Hurry, Naruto-kun, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day, either."

"Yeah!" Naruto gave a curt nod, stared forwards determinedly, and left the smiling eyes of the old man behind.

Naruto jogged down the street, wincing a little at his knee but trying to ignore the sting. His brow was furrowed with both concentration of thinking which route he knew would be the quickest to the Academy and troubled thoughts of the events that had just occurred, and finally he couldn't take it anymore. Even though he had stubbornly kept his eyes downwards, Naruto now looked up to peer at the figures of Sakura, her mother, and the other woman heading further along the street. Sakura's mother was probably continuing with her lecture, according to how stern she looked, but Naruto had just wanted to see Sakura one more time…he had thought she really did look pretty…he wished they could've been friends, at least…

The suddenly, completely taking Naruto by surprise, Sakura looked over her shoulder as if looking for someone…and her gaze connected with Naruto's. Caught staring again, he sputtered and blushed several shades. Realizing she was already being watched, Sakura's eyes twinkled—and she gave Naruto one of the most beautiful, open smiles he had ever seen, or received, in his short eight years of life. She waved, and then, she was gone, turning a corner and disappearing into the village's streets.

After a second, Naruto noticed he had stopped walking at some point during the exchange. Blinking, Naruto started off towards the Academy one last time—but this time, with a new bounce in his step, and his trademark grin spreading across his face. Today could still be a good day! All traces of defeat gone and faded from his heart, the transactions and events that had taken place only moments ago were forgotten. For she had smiled at him, _for_ him…

For she had smiled, and that was more than enough.


End file.
